NU216
Sinopsis La pelea entre Groudon y Kyogre está destruyendo todo a su paso, y si empeora causará grandes terremotos e inundaciones en todo el continente. Afortunadamente, el grupo se ha reunido y posee la Convolución, pero no es suficiente. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Peter_GP.pngAtaque de manchas!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngToma! Archivo:Cara_de_Jonathan_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Mayra_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Juan_David_GP.pngCarrera eléctrica Archivo:Cara_de_Speedort.pngSpeedort! Archivo:Cara_de_Veronica_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Edwin_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.pngHuracan!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Querzadon.pngQuerzadon!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Sandra_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Guillermo_GP.pngGiro rápido!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Copleaf.pngCopleaf!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.png¿No se supone que la Convolución es muy efectiva contra los Pokemon legendarios? Archivo:Cara_de_Guillermo_GP.pngTal vez tener los orbes cerca aumente su poder. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngTogewings, ataque aereo! Archivo:Cara_de_Togewings_forma_psiquico_(Gardekiss).pngTogewings!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngHunsix, tijera X!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngTricondes, onda de calor! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Hunsix lo esquivó Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngUsa doble golpe!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Togewings_forma_psiquico_(Gardekiss).pngTogewings!!! X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngTogewings, regresa, ve, Satily! Archivo:Cara_de_Satily.pngSatily... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngChorro de arena! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.png¿Who's that Pokemon? Nunca lo habia visto. Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngEse Walter siempre sale con sus trucos sucios, pero lo venceremos! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngProtección! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngColondor! agarra a Satily, y giralo! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Satily.pngSatily!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngDoble equipo! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngMiguel, dile que use lanzallamas! Nosotros usaremos chorro de arena! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Satily.pngSatily!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Un chorro de arena caliente atacó a Hunsix. Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngZumbido a Colondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngUsa el viento para no caerte! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngSatily aplasta a Hunsix! Archivo:Cara_de_Satily.pngSatily!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngColondor, ataque aereo! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngCortalo!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngBomba lodo! Archivo:Cara_de_Satily.pngSatily!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngColondor, picoteo! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Hunsix.pngHunsix!!!!! X_X Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngLo hicimos, Walter!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngRápido, vamos por esos orbes! Walter Sr. se lanzó al mar. Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngYo iré también! Atenea lo siguió. Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngColondor, tenemos que vencer a esos legendarios también!! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Mientras tanto... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Peter_GP.pngConvolución dorada!!! Usa ventisca!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngToma! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.pngGroudon!!! Una parte de Groudon se congeló. Archivo:Cara_de_Jonathan_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Mayra_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Juan_David_GP.pngGolpe centrado!! Archivo:Cara_de_Speedort.pngSpeedort! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.pngGroudon!!! Groudon se defendio y uso erosion. Archivo:Cara_de_Speedort.pngSpeedort! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngAhhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Veronica_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Edwin_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.pngRayo espacial!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Querzadon.pngQuerzadon!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre lo contrarresto con rayo hielo. Archivo:Cara_de_Veronica_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Edwin_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.pngAtacalo con fuerza espectral desde abajo! Archivo:Cara_de_Querzadon.pngQuerzadon!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Querzadon casi levanta a Kyogre. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Sandra_GP.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Guillermo_GP.pngCopleaf, ciclon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Copleaf.pngCopleaf!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre usó pulso primigenio Archivo:Cara_de_Veronica_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Edwin_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.pngQuerzadon, protege a Copleaf! Archivo:Cara_de_Querzadon.pngQuerzadon!! Archivo:Cara_de_Copleaf.pngCopleaf!!! ... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngTengo que encontrar la guitarra de Peter! Es mi única oportunidad de salvar el día...A ver... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngDorian!! ¿What are you doing here? Tienes que ayudarnos en la pelea!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngEs que eh...queria...tocar un poco la guitarra de Peter... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngSi, la olvido aquí antes de abandonar a nuestro ejercito...Aunque no se me hace el mejor momento. Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngVamos Mark, no hay mucho tiempo! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngAhí voy, Abel!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngJaja! La encontré! Un momento... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngNecesitamos que salgan... Archivo:Cara_de_Mewtwo.pngMewtwo... Archivo:Cara_de_Victini.pngVictini... Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi... Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngVayan y ayuden a Atenea!!! En el óceano... Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngTengo uno de ellos! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngNo te dejaré, sal Buralk! Archivo:Cara_de_Buralk.pngBuralk! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngAcuajet! Archivo:Cara_de_Buralk.pngBuralk! Buralk obtuvo el orbe azul. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngLanzámelo! Archivo:Cara_de_Buralk.pngBuralk! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngA ver...¿como se usa? Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Querzadon.pngQuerzadon!! Kyogre aumentó el poder de un hidrobomba que estaba usando. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngPor favor Kyogre, deténte! Ven a descansar! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Las líneas de Kyogre empezaron a brillar... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngNo entiendo como fue tan fácil para Archie y el Equipo Aqua... Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngAhhh!!! Atenea ataco con su espada al orbe. Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngSi lo destruyo, podré vengar a mis amigas de una vez! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngPero matarás a muchas mas personas! Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngEso no es verdad! Su energía morirá con ellos! Atenea le dio un espadazo muy fuerte al orbe Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngMi hijo esta a salvo, según el radio. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_GC.pngLas aguas se están volviendo locas! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_GP.pngNo entiendo, ¿como lo derrotamos antes de que cause mas daño? Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_GP.pngTenemos que esforzarnos mas...O esperar por un milagro. .... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngAhora que ya estas listo, empecemos... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngEstoy listo, Gonzo... Dorian tocó la guitarra de Peter y Gonzo las campanas... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngDioses legendarios, dennos el poder... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.png...de crear al legendario Dorigon para salvar el Continente Carima... Se escuchaba el contraste entre el ruido sereno de las campanas y el ruido de la guitarra eléctrica. Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngmmm..... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngmmmm.... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngYa lo siento...Esa energía que no sentía hace tantos años... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngYo igual...Tanto tiempo separados, y ahora podemos ser uno solo de nuevo... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngPero es como si faltara algo... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngConfía en mi, se que lo lograremos... ... Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngBueno, tal vez...no sea tan buena idea. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngMas bien ayudame a encontrar el rojo, antes de que algo como eso vuelva a ocurrir! Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngPero no lo veo...Ah, ya!!! Atenea nado hacia el otro orbe. De repente Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngMewtwo, onda mental en ese orbe! Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngNo, esperen! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png... El orbe rojo también se rompíó un poco. Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon.pngGroudon!!! Los Pokemon legendarios atrajeron los orbes hacia si mismos. Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_David_GP.pngNo puede ser! Cambiaron a su forma mas fuerte! Archivo:Cara_de_Veronica_GC.pngMientras tengan a los orbes cerca, no hay modo de ganar. Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngJirachi, Victini, usen sus poderes psíquicos para buscar los orbes! Archivo:Cara_de_Victini.pngVictini... Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngMewtwo, tu igual! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png... Archivo:Cara_de_Victini.pngVictini!!! Victini uso V de fuego contra Kyogre Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre contrataco con pulso primigenio. Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngVictini, psicocorte! Archivo:Cara_de_Victini.pngVictini!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre uso trueno. Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngJirachi, usa deseo para restaurar su salud! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngAhora usa deseo final! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jonathan_GC.pngAtenea, ¿y dónde está el ejército del gobierno? Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngNo quieren meterse en aguas internacionales... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngMewtwo, onda certera en Groudon! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png... Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Groudon se la comió, y luego uso lanzallamas. Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngEsquívalo y usa combate cercano! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Groudon uso garra brutal. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo_GP.pngLos terremotos e inundaciones no hacen sino aumentar! A este paso no saldremos vivos. Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Los ojos de Groudon y Kyogre se pusieron verdes y voltearon a mirarse entre si... Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mayra_GC.pngVolvieron a pelear entre ellos!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngMewtwo, no te detengas! Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngJirachi, Victini, vamos! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngHay que pensar rápido... Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngDiganles a sus Pokemon que traigan los orbes hacia nosotros con sus poderes psiquicos! Archivo:Cara_de_Abel_GC.pngBuena idea! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Groudon vio como se movia el orbe de Kyogre, así que uso llamarada contra el. Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre lo protegió con hidrobomba. Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Groudon uso hiperrayo contra los legendarios. Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngJirachi!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Mega-Mewtwo_X.png!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Victini.pngVictini!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Keyla_GP.pngEl orbe esta atascado en ese tornado de agua y fuego! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Kyogre movió el orbe de Groudon hacia el tornado también Archivo:Cara_de_Sandra_GP.png¿Que podemos hacer? Estan atorados! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngPodriamos esperar a que uno derrote el otro, asi la mitad del tornado se detendrá... Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngNo! Podría ser demasiado tarde!! Todo seguia temblando. Archivo:Cara_de_Jennifer_GC.pngKany, protegete! Archivo:Cara_de_Kany.pngEso intento! ... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngYa lo escuchaste...No podemos transformarnos. Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngHijos de su madre! No es justo! Este era nuestro momento de gloria! Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngPor ahora tenemos que ayudarlos! Hey, chicos! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_GP.png¿Que ocurre? Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngParece que los orbes se estan comportando como si fueran autoconsientes, por lo que están mediorotos eso los pone mas furiosos todavía. Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngHay una forma de detenerlos, usando mis escudos tranquilizadores. Tiene que haber algo que sobrepase el tornado y los contenga. Archivo:Cara_de_Hugo_GP.png¿Como que? La tierra siguió temblando. Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngMis flechas! Si son lo suficientemente rápidas tenemos una oportunidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngBuena idea! Miguel se preparó... Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngVamos Miguel, recuerda nuestro entrenamiento. Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngA ver.... Archivo:Cara_de_Juan_David_GP.png(pensando) Solo tiene un tiro... Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngPor mi familia, tengo que hacerlo!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! ... ... ... La flecha falló y fue consumida por el tornado. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_GP.pngHay que llevar algo más solido!! Pero lo unico que tendria suficiente precision y suficiente solidez es... Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngUn ser vivo. Así que iré yo. Archivo:Cara_de_Guillermo_GP.pngMiguel, tiene que haber otra manera! Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngCousin! Podrías morir! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngTengo que darles un mejor futuro a todos! A mi hijo, a m familia, y a todos ustedes! Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngMiguel! Esto no es necesario! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngEl tiempo se acaba! Iré, lo quieran o no! Miguel chocó la mano de Gonzo para conseguir el miniescudo Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngOh! Archivo:Cara_de_Atenea_NU.pngRápido, has un escudo mas grande para protegerlo de las heridas! Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngNo puedo, necesitaria mucho tiempo! Y mas estabilidad. Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngPodemos intentarlo! Archivo:Cara_de_Edwin_GC.png¿Podemos? Gonzo y Dorian se tomaron de las manos Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngAhhhh!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngAdios Ángel, se que tendrás una vida buena, y que serás el mejor en lo que elijas ser....Walter, cuidalo bien. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.pngNo, Miguel! Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngVamos Colondor! Archivo:Cara_de_Colondor.pngColondor! Colondor llevo a Miguel y lo lanzó hacia el tornado. Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngEso termina aquí!! Archivo:Cara_de_Groudon_Primigenio.pngGroudon!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Kyogre_Primigenio.pngKyogre!!! Miguel se encontraba dentro del tornado, encapsulando los orbes en los escudos, mientras su piel se quemaba y se le agotaba la respiración... Archivo:Cara_de_Miguel_Guerrero.pngMelissa, nos volveremos a encontrar... Miguel terminó de encapsular los orbes y... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM.... ... ... ... ... Todo se aclaró... Archivo:Cara_de_Gonzo_NU.pngNuestro escudo salvo a todos... Archivo:Cara_de_Dorian.pngMenos a Miguel, no podimos alcanzarlo... El mar se veía claro, y todo parecía pacífico, aunque había mucho polvo y estaba lloviendo. Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_sin_Visor.png(llorando desconsoladamente) Miguel!!!!! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Archivo:Cara_de_Walter_GP.png(llorando) Papa...Esto no tenia que pasar... Ambos Walter se abrazaron. Archivo:Cara_de_Peter_GP.pngSiempre entregado por los demás, hasta el final... Archivo:Cara_de_Mark_GC.pngEl era mi primo! Todo esto es mi culpa! Lejos de allí... Archivo:Cara_de_Angel_NU.pngPa....Papá? ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA.... Categoría:Episodios NU